


Bonding Time

by RaeWillowDay



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWillowDay/pseuds/RaeWillowDay
Summary: John and Arthur bond, after much tension between them. Non/slash.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small story! Please leave requests in the comments if you’d like to. I welcome criticism as well, to improve.

“ you look like shit. “

as soon as the words are spoken, Arthur snorts in amusement. the corner of his lips lift, and a glance is spared. walking around Valentine to kill time with John, before they left for the stagecoach, was always interesting. 

he can see John is smiling, holding back laughter and purposely trying to keep himself from looking at Arthur. why? so he didn’t burst. 

“ you ain’t lookin’

no better. “

“ better than you. “

“ so you think. “

“ so I know. “

“ shithead. “

that was the last of his strength; John burst into laughter the moment he gave Arthur a glimmer of a glance. smile stretching and voice thick with joy and head thrown back momentarily; it was like they were back to before, back to when they were younger and horsed around like idiots to keep themselves entertained. 

he could feel it. the walls were coming down, and the tension was damn near nonexistent. their bond was restrengthening, and though Arthur would ever admit it, he missed his brother.

it helped, it really helped and he could tell that John was purposely lightening the mood for his benefit. he appreciated it a lot; especially after the past few months of being constantly on his feet, and constantly rushing off to do what knows what for the camp. goddamn he was tired, and he supposed he did look like shit.

“ c’mon, pretty boy.

you’re always so damn

tense— “

“  𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑎𝘩 ?

to hell with you,

Marston! “

the words held no malice to them; light and flicked at the younger in a teasing manner. the both of them looked at each other for half a second, before they were both wheezing with laughter. poking insults at each other, then taking off for a race to the Saloon. 

they were, for once, just boys being boys.


End file.
